The present invention relates to calibration of signals.
Conventionally, a mismatch of signals to be processed together may be calibrated by correcting an amplitude of the signals. The smaller the dimensions, the more difficult becomes the accurate adjustment of signal amplitudes due to an increasing influence of mismatch of components of electrical circuits, particularly of integrated circuits.